


Absolutely Smitten

by Lovely_Cinnamon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Falling In Love, Flirty SapNap, Fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Relationships, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, QUACKITY IS HURT, Skephalo, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound, karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Cinnamon/pseuds/Lovely_Cinnamon
Summary: Karl never liked the idea of romance. Plus his anxiety made it hard for him to put himself out there. So how did he end up falling for a stranger, Dream's online friend actually, with just a flirty personality and a cunning smile?Based off Dodie's song Absolutely Smitten.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, GeorgeNotFound/Dream, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hehe this is pretty bad  
> btw i barely check over the chapters and edit them so theres probs a lot of mistakes  
> started off as a oneshot but i think ima make it an entire book  
> :))
> 
> BTW I AM SHIPPING THE CHARACTERS NOT THE IRL PEOPLE  
> i wrote this a month ago in google docs. some things align with what happened irl BUT I AM SHIPPING THEIR CHARACTERS. 1 big coicicinendnece.

Karl Jacobs, a boy with fluffy brown hair that drooped over his baby blue eyes, pale skin, a soft smile, and usually wearing a multicolored sweater. A bubbly personality and was a social butterfly, with a giggle that could make anyone smile. He had a nice group of friends. A quite large group, but he only hung out with a few of the members. Dream, a tall white boy with shaggy, dirty blond hair, freckles on his arms, and usually wearing green. Despite knowing Dream since fourth grade, he had never seen his face once. He always wore a plastic white mask with a drawn smile on it, and the teachers couldn’t rip it off his face. Not even his mother was able to convince him to take it off. He just rolled with it, he didn’t even know the boy’s real name either.

He also hung out with George a lot. He was known as George Not Found, due to a joke in sixth grade. A teacher had accidentally graded his test with a ‘404’ and Dream poked at it. George was a short boy that was quite pretty. Pale, smooth, skin. Soft red lips, dark eyes, soft brown hair that sat on top of his head. His voice was calming, and his smile could warm any room. Girls swooned over him for his looks, but his personality was overshadowed as well. George may come off as boring and plain, but he was quite funny and dirty-minded. He’s just quiet.

Quackity. A short Mexican who was quite loud. He has a beautiful singing voice, and knew how to play some instruments. He was also really into law, which was surprising because he was known to break rules. The loud noirette usually went around bothering people with the little confidence he had. Quackity was extremely funny, being able to make almost everyone laugh. A huge delight to be around. Light skinned, dark eyes, and short black hair which was usually covered with a beanie.

Last member of the group was Badboyhalo, also known as Bad. Ironically, he was the nicest and sweetest out of all of them. He had beautiful eyes that held an ocean of blues and greens inside of them. Slightly shaggy hair that fell over his face and eyes, fair-skin, and a contagious smile. He was kid appropriate, loved children, and used to babysit in his freetime. Bad mostly stayed with his best friend Skeppy, a boy with tan skin, dark hair and eyes, and a childish personality. Rumors had it that they were dating, Dream swore he saw Skeppy and Bad kissing once. Skeppy insisted it was just the angle, Bad kept quiet.

Bad, Dream, Quackity, and George all had an online friend named Sapnap, or Pandas. Karl didn’t know much about him, and he wasn’t curious enough to find out. Though one day Dream excitedly showed up at lunch, his smile beaming and he skipped through the lunchroom. Karl eyed him, a smile creeping up on his face, amused. He’s never seen Dream act like that. The green hoodie wearing boy was usually calm with a smile on his face that was small and friendly.

“Well someone’s in love,” Karl teased, looking at a rather giddy Dream. The dirty-blond shook his head, running a hand through his fluffy hair. He sat down, taking a few breaths to calm himself. He turned over to the brunet with a lopsided grin, “Well no, not love. But maybe.”

“So, who’s the lucky girl?” Quackity questioned, his shit-eating grin never leaving his face. Karl could basically see Dream rolling his eyes beneath his mask. The tall blond shifted, “George.”

“DREAM!” George shouted, his white skin flushing red. His cheeks warmed as his eyes narrowed at Dream, glaring daggers. Dream wheezed, being the tea kettle he is, of course. Karl chuckled a bit, lightly punching Quackity on the arm. Dream controlled his loud laughter, taking in more breaths, “Just kidding, it’s not a lover, it’s Sapnap. He’s moving into town tomorrow!”

“Moving? Like here to stay?” Bad questioned, his mop of brown hair flowing over the right side of his face as he tilted his head, green eyes glowing in curiosity. Dream nodded excitedly, his grin widening if possible, “He’s moving here! Going to school with us! This’ll be amazing!”

Karl didn’t quite get the hype, but he smiled at his friends positive reactions. Dream was excited, Bad was excited, George was excited, and Quackity was excited, so why shouldn’t he be? Taking a break from his sandwich, Karl spoke up, “That’s like, really awesome.”

“You bet your sweet ass it is!” Quackity shouted, nudging Karl. Realization covered his face as he gasped, “Wait- you don’t know Sapnap.”

“I don’t.” Karl hummed, taking another bite of the sandwich. The soft white bread mixed with the taste of jelly and creamy peanut butter. The flavor flooded his mouth as he chewed silently. Dream chuckled, “That’s ironic. Sapnap knows a bit about you. Surprisingly, he asks a lot about you.”

Karl stopped chewing slowly, turning over to face Dream, “He asks about me?” His baby blue eyes shone curiously. He had never asked about Sapnap, he couldn’t be bothered. He knew some stuff. He was Dream’s longest online friend and he plays on the smp, did he really need to know more?

 _'It wouldn’t hurt to learn more,'_ Karl thought, humming as he slowly ate his sandwich.

***

It was 5:24 pm and Karl had finally finished his homework. Two math assignments, one science worksheet, three chapters for LAL, and a graph for social studies. He had gotten then done relatively quickly, which surprised him, but in a good way. He clicked submit on his computer and pushed away from the computer, his swivel chair knocking into something and falling over. Karl was used to it, he crashed to the ground comfortably and rolled over onto his back.

The air lay still as Karl let out a huge exhale. The dim room, only lit by his computer screen, Karl lay on his floor, staring blankly at his ceiling. The cool air surrounded him and his chest would rise and fall, the oversized purple hoodie he was wearing warming his body. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up and letting it fall over his face. Baby blue eyes stared in thought as the silence grew louder.

 _'It’s quiet, too quiet,'_ Karl thought, turning his head slightly to look at his computer. He got up, his hoodie wrinkled and his eyes getting heavy. He glanced at the time, 5:37, _Too early to go to sleep._

He set his chair back up, sitting in it and spinning around. He stopped abruptly, turning to his computer and opening Spotify. Taking his headphones, he put them on and opened his playlist. The first song to come on was Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood. He heard the beat beginning to play, and hummed along to the lyrics.

Karl logged onto discord, checking many servers he wasn’t active in. It’s not like he didn’t like anyone, he was just anxious. He was diagnosed with anxiety when he was young, and never bothered to make more friends than Quackity, Dream, George, and Bad. He was fine with his friends anyway, so he never bothered to reach out to others. 

Knowing that, he wasn’t sure what washed over him. A wave of confidence maybe? Or was he too tired to care, but the song played on loop in his head, the melody flooding his senses. He opened Dream’s server and saw only one other was online, Sapnap.

He clicked on Sapnap’s profile, they were friends but their DMs were empty. Karl opened their DMs, staring at the empty space, _'Don’t do it. He doesn’t like you. You’re gonna fuck it up.'_

Normally, he would’ve heard that. The music drowned out the voices as he typed, _‘hey sapnap. u moving here tomorrow?’_

He held his breath, staring at his text. It looked normal. He pressed enter, watching as the text went through. He bit his lip nervously, chewing on the flesh until the familiar taste of blood entered his mouth. He looked at the message in regret, as seconds passed by his heart ached more.

He was going to delete the message, hoping Sapnap was away from his device, but it was too late. In the bottom left text it read, _Sapnap is typing…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Sapnap talk online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYY AAAAAA I THOUGHT I HAD POSTED THIS HERE TOO BUT I DIDNT  
> formatting is hard  
> ITS LITERALLY 3 AM WHERE I AM AND I HAVENT SLEPT FOR SO LONG  
> BTW this is crossposted on Wattpad!! updates are faster on wattpad btw  
> my wattpad: Lovely_Cinnamon (cinnamxn)

**Sapnap**  
_Yea, this is karl right?? you’re this cutie right?_

Karl blinked at the message, taking a minute to process it. He had forgotten he changed his username to PupOffBoy (Popoffboy, but puppy Karl). Sapnap had sent a picture of him, weird. He typed, his fingers shaking. He sniffled, was it the coldness of his room, or the feeling in his stomach eating him up? The uncomfortable sweat started to form on his fingers as he typed.

**PupOffBoy**  
_thats me :3_

Karl furrowed his eyebrows, he hated this. Every second of their interaction. Why did Karl want to be friends with him? Why, why, why? He could’ve just avoided Sapnap, he never really had to talk to him. Karl could’ve just been mutual with Sapnap. 

_Sapnap is typing…_

Karl hated those words.

**Sapnap**  
_oh lmao. well someone’s a dog person._

The brunet nibbled on his fingernails.

**PupOffBoy**  
_funnily enough, i’m quite scared of dogs lol_

_Dumb response,_ his mind screamed. He shifted, putting his head in the sleeves of his oversized sweater.

**Sapnap**  
_so youre a catboy instead?_

**PupOffBoy**  
_uhh i wouldn’t say catboy, that’s more quackity._  
_but anyway- whered u get that pic of me ???_

Karl examined the photo. He was laughing, but he wasn’t looking at the camera. He squinted, he’s never seen that photo before. Must’ve been taken without his knowledge, or he forgot. Maybe a screenshot online?

**Sapnap**  
_that’s a secret i’ll never tell ;)_

Karl looked at Sapnap’s response, his face warming. Was he blushing? That’s stupid, he isn’t blushing, he just met this man. He’s never met this man actually, they’ve barely talked. But the response was something he wasn’t expecting.

_that sounds creepy sorry LMAO_  
_i’m not a creep, just a picture online in a clip of u_

Karl sighed. That made him feel better that Sapnap isn’t stalking him or something. 

**PupOffBoy**  
_why do u have a photo and was watching a clip of me?_

**Sapnap**  
_now thats a secret i’ll never tell_

Karl stared at his computer screen, his mouth dry of any words. He liked the taste of mystery Sapnap had to him. Afterall, this is his friend’s friend, he must be an interesting guy.

**Sapnap**  
_anyways i gotta start driving now_

**PupOffBoy**  
_o right, well it was nice texting u <3_  
_bye byeeee_

Karl almost shut down his computer until he heard the Discord notification.

**Sapnap**

_darling i didnt say you could leave_

Karl felt his cheeks heat up again.

_im not going anywhere._

Karl liked the idea of that.

_call me._

Karl did not like the idea of that. His anxiety bubbled in his throat again as he typed no. He stared at the enter button, he didn’t have the guts to send him. He didn’t want to disappoint him, Good terms, right?

_**Incoming call from Sapnap…** _ **Fuck.**

“Hello…?” Karl mumbled into his mic, his voice dripping with tiredness. He heard a deep chuckle on the other end, and a huff, “Hi Karl.”

Karl has heard Sapnap’s voice before, he wasn’t sure why this time felt different. Maybe it was more genuine? When he wasn’t on a camera, but he’s called Sapnap in multiple group calls. Why did it feel so different? His stomach fluttered and he let out a shaky breath, “So, where’d we leave off in our conversation?” He joked, letting out a soft giggle.

He heard Sapnap speaking again, his voice calmed Karl’s nerves as his fingers lessened their grip on his hoodie. Karl hummed, “I didn’t quite catch what you said.”

“Well I didn’t throw it, did I?” Sapnap smirked, the teasing tone in his voice made Karl laugh loudly, before abruptly shutting up. Sapnap continued speaking, “Well anyway. I was just talking to myself. It’s so dark out.”

“It’s not that late is it?” Karl pondered out loud, turning to the clock in the bottom right of his screen, 6:01. Karl heard the soft hums of Sapnap, and his lips tugged upwards in a smile. _He has a nice voice._

“You think so?” Sapnap smiled, the teasing in his voice was back. Karl ran a hand through his hair, readjusting himself in his chair, “I think what?”

“That I have a nice voice,” Sapnap said in the sing-song voice. Karl froze, not realizing he let his thoughts slip out his mouth. _How to play it off, how to play it off?_

“I didn’t say that,” Karl giggled, “Stop being such a nimrod.”

Sapnap’s laughter filled the silenced air, “Okay sure,” he chuckled. Karl smiled, the bubbling anxiety in his gut was calming down. 

“Well back to earlier, it’s dark out?” Karl questioned, snuggling his warmth in his hoodie. Sapnap hummed, “Mhm. It’s winter, remember? It gets dark at like, I dunno, four maybe?”

“True. I don’t like winter, autumn is better,” Karl stated. He could hear Sapnap humming a song on the other end, he wasn’t quite sure what song, “Oh really? Also, you call it autumn? I usually hear people say fall.”

“Yeah. Autumn is just a prettier word,” Karl says. Sapnap let out a chuckle, “Prettier word? What does that even mean?”

“It just- shut up nimrod,” Karl flushed, tripping over his words. Sapnap laughed loudly on the other end and Karl buried his head in his hands.

“Well anyway Karl, wanna play a game?” Sapnap questioned, his soft voice felt like a melody to Karl’s ears. Karl nodded his head yes, before remembering he was on a call, “Oh, yeah I do. I just nodded yes but forgot I don’t have my camera on.”

He covered his embarrassment with a laugh, and shortly the other boy was laughing along, “Well, it doesn’t have to be off.”

“I’d prefer if it were off,” Karl said breathlessly, “I look like a mess right now.”

“I beg to differ,” Sapnap hummed. Karl’s eyebrows furrowed, “So what game would we play while you are driving?”

“21 questions. That sound fair?” Sapnap asked. Karl hummed in confirmation, “So how are we playing? Do I ask and you answer, you ask and I answer, or do we switch after every question?”

“Switch,” Sapnap replied, “You can start first.”

“Alright well, I can hear you humming something. What are you listening to?” Karl pointed out, waiting for a response. Sapnap let out a tiny gasp before answering, “You can hear that? I thought it was low. I’m listening to Absolutely Smitten by Dodie. Not my usual taste but I heard it somewhere and kind of addicted.”

Karl mentally noted the song in his head, I’ll give it a listen. He turned his attention back to Sapnap when he heard the voice he adored so dearly, “It’s my turn now. What are you wearing right now?”

“What am I wearing?” Karl asked, confused by the question, “You eager to know?”

“Shut up idiot, don’t make it weird. Just answer,” Sapnap chuckled. Karl looked down at himself, “Well i'm wearing normal dark gray sweatpants. Umm, also a purple oversized hoodie. Except there’s a lot patches of different colors, like orange and cyan and stuff.”

“Interesting,” Sapnap hummed, the sound of his car speeding up. Karl scoffed, _Is he really judging my fashion sense right now? What a nimrod._

“In a good way.” the boy continued. Karl lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, the gesture would indicate Sapnap to continue speaking if he were in front of the brunet. Slowly, and with a ping of emptiness, he realized Sapnap couldn’t see his physical indicators.

It didn’t matter, as Sapnap continued speaking after Karl lifted his head, “I like that you’re so interesting.”

Karl’s breath hitched.

“It makes it easier to talk to you. And I just want to get to know you even more.”

Karl could feel a smile creeping onto his face. He held it back, listening to Sapnap speak.

“I wanna know every part of you.”

Karl’s face immediately turned red and he fiddled with his hoodie again, “I’m sure you do.”

“Hey, I know it’s my turn but give me a second? I know it isn’t that late but I’m getting tired and I’m gonna join on my phone in my bed.” Karl asked politely, knowing the answer would be yes.

“Oh yeah. No problem,” Sapnap mumbled. Karl disconnected from the call and shut down his computer. The silence of the room was welcoming in a sort, allowing himself to just be able to hear his own thoughts. His anxiety had calmed down and his social side had popped out.

Sapnap was so, flirty? If that was the word, but Karl wasn’t quite sure. Did Sapnap even know what he was doing to the boy? No, probably not. Maybe. _They just talked!_

Karl was dressed for bed in his fluffy pajamas. Plugging his charger into his phone and pulling the covers over his head. He pressed ‘call’ and waited for Sapnap to answer.

“Welcome back,” Sapnap greeted Karl. The brunet giggled softly, “Why thank you Sappynappy.”

“Woah, your voice just like- changed. Dramatically,” Sapnap pointed out. Karl blinked, “Oh, did it? Must be because I’m more tired I guess. I was kind of forcing myself to be energized earlier.”

“You’re tired?” Sapnap questioned. Karl moaned, rubbing his eyes, “Mhm.”

“Go to bed then, silly,” Sapnap said, his voice going soft. Karl made weird mouth noises in defiance, “But I wanna talk to you!” He whined, dragging out the word ‘you’.

Sapnap laughed softly, “You’ll talk to me tomorrow Karl. You won’t have the energy though if you stay up late.”

“It’s not even late,” Karl protested, “It’s only like, seven pm.”

“And yet you’re still sleepy,” Sapnap teased. Karl rolled his eyes and yawned, “School is such a bum. I have a lot of work, and meetings, and stuff…”

Karl listed, his voice getting drowsier at each word. His eyes fluttered shut, his body drifting into slumber. Sapnap spoke, “Yeah and I bet all of that is making you tired. Go to sleep.”

He didn’t get a response. Sapnap hummed and waited for Karl to speak. After a couple of minutes, Sapnap spoke up again, “Are you sleeping?”

Still no response.

“You’re sleeping. Goodnight Karl Jacobs.”

The music played out loud softly and Sapnap hummed to the lyrics. He sped the car up, continuing his calming drive to Florida. Passing by the lovely trees, the leaves shone in the moonlight. The dark sky with thousands of stars, twinkling in its many constellations in the sky. The clouds moved calmly, matching the vibe of Sapnap’s late-night drive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is in town and Dream, Quackity, and Badboyhalo help him get settled in.
> 
> (George was supposed to be here too but he was sleeping 🙄)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow updates i’ve lost motivation 
> 
> take some filler cuz i feel bad for not updating
> 
> i have things planned for this fanfic. next chapter i’ll actually be writing the song part of the fic. 
> 
> added in some side plot with dream :)
> 
> it’s 3 am on a school night goodnight LMFAOO

The day had not felt real. At least Dream didn’t think the day felt real. His online best friend since he was twelve had moved into _his_ town, and Dream was so excited to spend everyday with him.

Sapnap had called him, George, Bad, and Quackity at one in the morning, asking for help with unpacking. He had already had a plan in his mind for the layout, and just needed help with the box moving, furniture moving, etc. Dream was eager to help, leaping out of bed at the call and throwing on some clothes. Gray sweatpants and a green sweatshirt, fancy for the first time meeting, right?

He glanced at his mask hanging on his doorknob, he traced the edges with his thumb. The blond stared at the white mask in thought, _Do I wear it? Do I wear it…?_

He huffed, closing his eyelids and taking the mask off of the doorknob. Adjusting it onto his face, he tightened the buckle and grabbed his wallet. Stepping outside his house, he gently closed and locked the door. Hopping onto his stairs railing and sliding down, he stumbled off, losing his balance.

He skipped along the pavement for a split second, regaining his balance and breaking into a small jog. He stuck his arms out, letting the wind flow through his fingers. A blanket of stars twinkled in the sky, as the blue and purple galaxies clashed, the moonlight shining down on the neighborhood. Walking at night was never safe, Dream was aware, but he was way too excited to see his best friend. His thoughts racing in his mind as he jogged down the street.

Sapnap had always talked about how he had wanted to live in Florida, with Dream, with Quackity, with Badboyhalo, and George. Dream never thought it’d be possible, and sometimes he thinks it’s all a dream, and he’s waiting to wake up.

But, no. Sapnap is here, in Florida, to stay. Overwhelmed with excitement, he knocked on the dark-oak door, waiting for Sapnap to answer.

“It’s open!” A male voice called from the inside. Dream giddily opened the door to see the place nicely furnished, and multiple pizza boxes on the floor. He could hear Quackity and Bad somewhere in the house, and a loud noise which sounded like a crash as Quackity cursed.

Dream was greeted with a bear crushing hug as he lost his balance, the boys falling to the floor. Who was hugging him? Someone with shaggy black hair, navy blue eyes shining with happiness, he was wearing an oversized, long-sleeved, black t-shirt, a gray t-shirt over it, and black ripped jeans. White converse and fingerless gloves.

“SAPNAP!” Dream yelled, hugging the boy back. The two rolled on the floor, clinging onto each other and not letting go. Dream was laughing, his smile taking over his entire face. It was a bit awkward with Dream’s mask on, but they didn’t care.

“Ah geez, get a room!” Quackity teased, setting down an almost empty paint bucket. Dream rolled off of Sapnap’s chest, sitting upwards and facing towards the shorter men.

“Once they’re furnished, maybe,” Dream said casually, getting up. He looked around the house, “So what’d you guys get done?”

“We just have to finish the bedrooms. There’s three, just in case we have sleepovers. Sapnap’s words, not mine. He thought we would want to decorate some rooms if we could be sleeping in them,” Bad explained. Dream hummed.

He took a look around the house. He was standing in what he could only assume was the living room. Light gray walls with two dark gray couches, a dark-oak wood floor, a white coffee table, a TV mounted onto the wall, and yellow tinted lights. There was a largely-sized dining table shoved in the corner of a small area in the living room, which seemed the perfect fit for a table. The kitchen was also furnished and barely stocked with food, Sapnap mentioned he would go food shopping later. There was also a small sized bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower.

Walking upstairs there were three rooms and a larger bathroom. There was a large window with the view of the backyard. It was empty outside. There was tons of junk upstairs, boxes and paint buckets. Dream could only assume it was for the other rooms. Peeking inside Sapnap’s room (or at least that’s what Dream assumed it was) it was nicely furnished. A large dresser, queen sized bed with panda sheets on it, led lights, a gaming setup, a desk, and a closet.

“Nice room,” Dream complimented, looking over at Sapnap. The younger smiled at him, mumbling out a thank you. The blond stood for a second, processing his thoughts. He turned to face Sapnap, “This is honestly so cool. You’re like, what, sixteen and already living on your own? Plus you entirely moved states just to be with your online friends. Dedication man.”

“Well, being a Minecraft streamer has its perks, doesn't it?” Sapnap joked, “How come you haven’t moved out? You could live here! We could live together!”

“Thanks, but no. I want to stay with my brother,” Dream said, turning away from Sapnap to look out the window. Quackity perked up at this, “Brother? You have a brother?”

“Yeah, you never mentioned a brother,” Bad said. Sapnap hummed in agreement, “Is he like, two months old or something that you haven't spoken up about him?”

“Oh. I never thought it’d be important to bring up. He’s fourteen, he goes to our school,” Dream said, slyly shifting his mask to cover his face more. He had previously been showing half of his face, but he moved it to cover his face just enough to see.

Quackity snorted, “So, you gonna say who he is or what?”

“You guys don’t need to know everything,” Dream hummed, his voice in an unreadable tone. Badboyhalo let out a tiny ‘oh.’

“I just think it’s weird you’ve never brought him up before,” Quackity noted, crossing his arms. Dream rolled his eyes, “And I think it's not.”

“Whatever, we should just finish decorating, yeah?” Bad spoke, picking up one of the small boxes and walking towards the first guest room. Sapnap agreed and followed the older boy. Dream scoffed, looking down solemnly before turning to go help his best friends out.

***

It had taken a bit, but the guest rooms were finally done and Sapnap’s house was furnished. The boys either stretched or yawned, admiring their good work.

“I feel more at home here than I did at Texas,” Sapnap smiled. Dream punched his shoulder lovingly and Bad ruffled his black hair.

“Well, there _are_ guest rooms, anyone want to spend the night maybe? Run back and get some clothes? I got pizza and Netflix,” Sapnap offered, looking at the boys. Quackity smiled excitedly, “¡Demonios, sí, hijo de puta!” (I used Google Translate so my bad to anyone that speaks Spanish LMAO)

“Bad, Dream?” Sapnap asked, looking at the boys. Bad lazily smiled, “Sure, why not. I’m not too tired anyways.”

“No, I got to head back, sorry dude,” Dream apologized. Sapnap looked at Dream for a few seconds, staring at the mask, “It’s fine dude, no worries. You good though? You sound anxious.”

“Maybe it’s my tiredness,” Dream yawned, Sapnap just nodded. Dream shoved his phone into his sweatpants pocket, “See you tomorrow dudes, at school!”

A chorus of ‘goodbyes’ were heard as Dream shut the door, looking at the night sky. He pulled his phone out, checking the time, _3:00 AM._

His eyebrows furrowed, but what was he expecting? He didn’t want to sneak out for this long. He began his peaceful but not so peaceful walk home. The anxiety was eating him from the inside as he approached his house, closer and closer. Taking each dreaded footstep. The moon shone on his pretty features, even if his mask was covering his face.

Approaching his house, he slowly put his hand on the doorknob. His fingers itched, as he held his breath, praying that no one would be awake.

The blond was greeted with drunken, slurred speech. Filled with hatred and rage.

“Dream. Where the FUCK have you been?”


End file.
